In multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display apparatuses, an alignment control electrode for controlling an alignment of a liquid crystal molecule has been disclosed in Japan Laid Open Patents Nos. 07-230097, 11-109393 and 2001-042347.